


Dead in the water 00:03:44

by palishere



Series: Deleted Scenes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Gonna need a longer break, Hooking up outside, Hunting, In which Dean gets lucky, Potato and Leek pie, Sassy Sam Winchester, keep it canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Supernatural Season 1 x Episode 03:DEAD IN THE WATER 00:03:44Dean: "We will find Dad. But until then. We are gonna kill everything bad between here and there... Okay?"





	Dead in the water 00:03:44

"They had a funeral two days ago..." Dean tells Sam in The Gynnwood Inn Motel as he relays the job details, A drowning in Lake Manitoc, WI. The news page says locals pulled the plug on the lake but no body had been recovered.

"A funeral?" Sam says screwing his face up confused after checking the photo in the paper.

"Yeah..." Dean unintentionally scoffs "... It's weird.. They burried an empty coffin... For err.." He flicks his wrist, dismissively "...Closure. Err.. Whatever."

"Closure?" Sam says with his best resting bitch face. "What closure?" It's clear that something is on his mind. And his tone doesn't escape Dean either. _Sam has been a bitch all morning...._ "People don't just disappear Dean.." And now breakfast has turned from fun-time flirtings with Wendy the waitress to subtle Sam Winchester whining about God knows what. Dean tries to have a little more patience with his brother. "Other people just stop looking for 'em" 

_Alright. That's it!_ Dean feels his mind snapping. "S'there something you wanna say to me?" _'Cus right now, Sammy, You got one shot..._ Dean reminds himself to be patient. Knowing he can't just kick Sam’s ass whenever he's being dramatic.

"The trail for dad.... It's getting.. Colder. Everyday." Sam rolls his eyes, he's tired and frustrated. Sam’s done doing the black and white hunting ritual. He's impatient. The thing that killed Jessica is still out here.

"Exactly! So what are we s'posed to do-"

"I dunno! Something. Anything! A-"

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean is slowly starting to feel the urge to put Sam in his place.

"Yeah I know you do. It's jus-" Sam tries to press his case but Deans a little over his sob story. 

"I'm the one that’s been with him. Every. Single. Day. For the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep-rallies..." Sam stares back at Dean pissed at his accusatory tone. But Dean isn't done. "We will. Find. Dad. But until then. We. Are gonna kill everything bad between here and there..." Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother. "...Okay."

Sam stares at Dean for the longest period and eventually pulls his classic _Whatever._ \- Bitch face. Rolling his eyes at Dean in acceptance. Dean barely has time to process the look as Wendy walks past him again, those tight fitting short shorts singing at Dean to come play. Sam sees the familiar look and turns his head in time to enjoy the view, though he doesn't take the sight in long. Quickly turning his attention back to Dean.

"Okay! Lake Manitoc..." But Dean barely hears him, clearly distracted by the long legs on the waitress. "..Hey.."

"hm?"

"How far?" Dean never ceases to amaze Sam. He has had such luck with women, they fall head over heels for him. 

"Err.. 'bout two towns over..." Dean is still distracted by her.

"M'kay.. Let's hit the road then..." Sam gets to his feet trying to encourage Dean to do the same.

"Yeah. Yeah. You go fill the tank and grab some snacks..." Dean slowly stands and flashes a wicked smile past Sam as he rolls his eyes at his brother. "... I'm gonna ask Wendy for her phone number..." And Sam knows Damn well that is not what's happening. But there's nothing he can do to prevent it, Dean has already passed Sam and patted him on the back.

Dean walks out the back door and looks for the cute, tall blonde with the white summer top and short shorts. She comes out and he flashes her another wicked smile. "What're you doin' out here..." Dean takes hold of her long hair and moves it to her back, pretending to read her name badge "... Wendy..."

She bites her bottom lip and flashes those pearly whites at him giving him a brightly shining green light. "I'm on my break..."

"Oh!" He laughs as he lets his hand lightly trace over her shoulder to the back of her neck. He brings his lips inches from hers and whispers lowly "... They let you have those do they?" Earning him an honest giggle from the young lady. She leans forward and bites his bottom lip and reaches for his pants. "And how long’s this break?" Dean says in his keep-it-cool voice, as he aims for mysterious and sexy. 

"I got ten minutes... " 

"You might need fifteen..." And with that she pops the button on his jeans and pulls them down to his ankles. Dean’s hands are at her waist as he grips the summer shirt and pulls it up over her head. Dean’s lower half is bare and his mind does a back flip when Wendy hits her knees.

He was expecting some quick riding in the storeroom, but sweet, precious 'here's your bill' Wendy certainly got the party started. She wastes no time slipping his cock into her mouth and Dean holds her head because there isn't anything else to hold himself up with. She laps at him in long and short motions, driving him wild as she bobs on his tip.

"Fuck.. You're so big..." she compliments and it's definitely not the first time Dean’s heard that. He smirks down at her in appreciation. She takes him into her mouth again and Dean pushes his head back, enjoying the ride. She pulls back off with a loud pop and rises to her feet removing her short shorts and Dean is in awe as he watches her discard them to the dust below. _I am definitely coming back for the Potato and Leek pie._

He steps backwards until he is leaning against the side of the building, pulling Wendy with him, her tan skin reminds him of the beauty in a sunset across the beach as she hooks one leg around him and lines his cock with her entrance. But she only has about 6 minutes of her break left "C'mon big boy..." she whispers at him and now he's sinking into her. She takes him with a grain of salt, he feels his cock being overwhelmed by the heat and Dean starts to thrust in and out of her. She leans into him and whispers the sweetest things in his ear, but the word he gets caught on is 'Rougher' He looks into her sweet eyes in confirmation and then flips their bodies around so she can lean her back on the wall.

"Hold on, baby...." And Dean thrusts his hips up in a never ending wave of pleasure, it takes a few seconds but he finds her core and once he has it he never lets it go, forcing Wendy to wrap her long tan arms around his back to prevent from falling over as Dean wrecks into her in an unforgiving and brutal pace. His hand trails up her spine and finds her long blonde hair and he pulls at it like the reins on a wild stallion. "This what you want? ...Huh? ...Wanna go back limping?" He grits his teeth at the sensations.

"Ah!! AHh! Oh, God! Oh God! Yes!!Ah! YES!... Fuck me! Harder! Oh, Yes!" Dean pulls back, raising her body and making her cry for his cock and slaps her rear awkwardly, before slamming back inside of her. 

"Ah! - Oh, Fuck, You're a bad fucking girl!" Dean slams inside her again and she cries out for him to keep going. And he obliges. He pulls her hair forcing her to show off that beautiful neck and he promises himself he'll be tasting that before she cums.

"Ah! Don't stop! Yes. Yes. Yes!" He’s holding her up off the ground and she swears he's holding her with his dick, she wraps her legs around Dean’s waist and he bounces her in mid-air for a short time. She leans over biting into his shoulder as she continues to moan greatly into his ear. "Make me cum! Oh, Fuuck!... Yes.... Oh, God! Yesss!"

"Yeah!? Ah.. Ah... Yeah..." Dean uses his hips to bounce her again and again, unrelentlessly fucking into her, smashing her core in a direct hit. His hands have lost her hair so he rests his hands under her bra, scratching at her soft skin.

"Fuuckk! ... " she lets out a mesmerising moan and rolls her hips into his "Fuck! You're gonna make me cum! ... Give it to me! Make me fucking cum!" She's crying into his shoulder and sinks her teeth in like a horny vampire unable to pierce the flesh due to her pending orgasm.

He's not sure when it happened but at some point he stopped bouncing her and she started riding his throbbing cock, swallowed deep inside, her vaginal walls clench and hug into his cock in a silent promise of orgasm.

"Fuck!" Dean cries out, knowing that he's close but he doesn't want to leave the lady disappointed "Fuck... Baby! You're so good...." He's a gentleman afterall. "You're so fucking good..." He leans up to suck at her tender neck.

"Cum!.. Cum inside me! Fill me with your fucking cum! I want it! AHH!" She moans a loud orgasm but Dean doesn't have time to wonder if the whole kitchen can hear because his seed has finally decided to join the party. He grunts and thrusts a handful more times and she looks wrecked. _How the fuck is she gonna go back to work?_ Dean lets his spent cock slip out of her and cum is dripping out, leaking down her thighs with some droplets finding the ground below. He needs recovery time and leans against the wall in a very satisfied heap. She's collected his jeans and laid them neatly on a nearby barrel. "You were fucking amazing" She praises before pushing her lips to his shoulder. 

He's sensitive but the kiss is welcomed there."Thanks.... You weren't too bad yourself" Dean pants amusingly and she flashes him a friendly, service smile and rolls her shirt back on over her bra, stealing her shorts and underwear from the ground. She leans into his arms again as they rest momentarily together. "How much time you got now?" Dean flashes her another wicked smile and she looks confused in a 'what more could he possibly do?' sort of way as she checks her watch.

"I've been gone for 17 minutes..."

"Wanna make it 20?" He raises a brow at her and she has no idea what he's offering but bites her bottom lip and nods slowly at him and Dean grabs her by the wrist and leads her to a lonely camping chair that staff probably use to come out back and have a smoke. 

He twirls her in front of him and sits her into the chair, making sure she's right on the edge of the chair before he pushes the rest of her body into the back of the chair. "What're you doing cowboy?" She smiles, seemingly still unaware of his plans.

"S'just... I'd feel rude... You know... Not cleaning my plate..." And he winks at her, using both hands to hold her knees out as he drops to one knee and her eyes go big as she flips her hair over the back of the seat, moaning and pushing her hips out to be more comfortable.

"Sounds, to me, someone just wants their cherry pie.." She bites into her bottom lip again and Dean is licking up the inside of her leg.

"I do love pie... All kinds too... " He starts to kiss her as he starts to name fruits and berries in between the light touch. "Apple...Cherry...Blueberry... Creeaammm..." And he reaches her sex and runs his tongue along her. He feels her legs clench at the sensation, he's lapping at her now and if he didn't have both hands holding her legs she'd have wrapped them around him by now.

She moans gratefully as Dean cleans her out with his tongue, not letting any of their mixed spunk be wasted. She tries to reach for him. To hold him. But instead she just grips the arms of the chair, leaning further into it. When Dean’s satisfied that he's cleaned her properly, he leans up to kiss her and previously, most girls pull away, not wanting to taste themselves but she closes her eyes and slips her tongue inside thankfully. 

"I gotta go back..." She looks down at her watch as she realises she's been gone about 23 minutes. "Hope you come back for the special..." She slips her shorts over her ankles and pulls them over her curves. 

Dean makes his way out front to where Sam is sitting in the Impala. "Dude. What took you so long? You've been gone nearly thirty minutes!"

"Shut up, I got you some pie..." Dean hops into the driver side and passes Sam a take out piece of the cafe’s special.


End file.
